Words from the Heart -Final Trilogy III-
is the 50th episode, and part 3 of the Series Finale of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on March 31st, 2007.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/050.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Words from the Heart -Final Trilogy III-" Synopsis The Earth faces its Darkest Hour when Alien Emperor kills Ultraman Mebius and eradicates all help from GUYS and their friends, but then a ray of hope appears... Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Alien Emperor has finally landed on Earth, the Earth itself has been shrouded in darkness, GUYS and its HQ have been rendered helpless, and their allies, Zamsher, Ultraman Hikari, and now Ryu have all fallen to the Emperor's power. Finally the rock coating on the Sun has finally overtaken the Sun, covering the Earth in total Darkness, leaving all hope for victory seemingly lost. However, a ray of light appears from behind the Emperor's Dark Clouds to reveal that Ultraman Hikari has survived, having taken Ryu's body as his new host in order to keep Ryu alive. Despite Hikari's new host however, his strength alone is still not enough to fight back against Alien Emperor, who holds him off with his Shockwaves. Before he can finish Hikari off though, in a fit of rage, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius and saves Hikari from the Emperor's attack. Mebius and Hikari then combined their Mebium Shot and Knight Shot, but the Emperor simply neutralized the new beam with his cloak. Finally, Alien Emperor struck Mebius with his strongest attack: the Rezolium Ray, while Hikari was hit with another shockwave. The ray finally kills Mebius and Hikari's Color Timer goes blank, causing Hikari to disappear. With as much as they can do, GUYS manages to find and rescue Ryu (whom had be reduced back to his human form,) but Mirai is gone. With Mirai dead, GUYS laments with hopelessness, fearing that they will never defeat Alien Emperor. At that moment, the other members of GUYS, Marina, George, Konomi, and Teppei are called upon by the hosts of the previous Ultras: Seiji Hokuto, Hideki Goh, Dan Moroboshi, and Shin Hayata. The four men remind them that had it not been for humanity for motivating them to fight on in the past, as well as GUYS for teaching Mirai/Mebius during his time on Earth that none of them wouldn't be where they are now and that by not giving up like they never had previously, then they can find a way to win. Meanwhile in space, All of the past Ultras that had encountered Mebius and GUYS previously (Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Leo, Astra, and Ultraman 80) all begin firing their signature rays at the Emperor's coating on the Sun, working quickly together to get it freed to assist GUYS and Mebius. At that moment, the Knight Brace reappears on Ryu's arm and Mirai's voice is heard from it. Mirai reveals that when Hikari was first presented with the Knight Brace by Ultraman King, it also possessed miraculous powers which was granted to it by King, and with it, Mirai's human form was revived as a Spiritual Entity of Light. Now realizing how they can defeat Alien Emperor, Mirai appears before the other members of GUYS and together, the six of them transform into a hybird-fusion of Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Mebius known as Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave. Unimpressed, Alien Emperor again tried to kill Mebius with his Rezolium Ray, but the Ray bounced off of Mebius Phoenix Brave's Body, shocking the Emperor. At the same time, Captain Sakomizu took the METEOR that was presented to him by GUYS's Supreme Chairman, and loaded it. The METEOR, known as "Specium Redoublizer," which amplifies Specium Energy, was summoned and it landed right in between Alien Emperor and Mebius Phoenix Brave. With their one opporitunity, Mebius Phoenix Brave fired his new Mebium Knight Shot into the Redoublizer and the extremely powerful ray struck Alien Emperor point-blank. With the battle completely turned against him, Alien Emperor screamed and withered in agony as piece after piece was ripped apart from his body by the Redoublizer's amplified effects from Mebius Phoenix Brave's ray, all while Father of Ultra, and all the members of GUYS told him how his plan would never work since without light, there would be no darkess (and vice versa.) Then at that moment, Sakomizu was called upon by a bright light, who greeted him as an old friend. Sakomizu entered the light from inside GUYS's HQ and outside of it emerged Zoffy, who had merged with GUYS's Captain. Firing his M87 beam into the Redoublizer, Zoffy helped Mebius in weakening the Emperor until finally, Mebius Phoenix Brave ignites his Mebium Phoenix attack (the Mebium Dynamite) and he launched himself through the redoublizer, amplifing its attack like before and he impales Alien Emperor, finally killing him (and destroying the Redoublizer at the same time.) Before dying though, Alien Emperor realized that it was the bond between the humans and the Ultras that enabled Mebius to beat him before transforming into light and dissipating. The Emperor had finally been destroyed, and the Sun was freed by the combined Ultras Rays freeing it from its coating, and the Emperor's Cloud of Darkness covering the Planet was finally lifted, freeing the humans from his darkness. Back at GUYS's HQ, Alien Fanton and Kako quietly leave as GUYS bids farewell to Ultraman Hikari and Zoffy, reassuring them that they can now protect the Earth by themselves. However, Mirai also reveals to GUYS that he must go too. Now that the Emperor is gone, the Source of the SpaceTime Wave is destroyed, and all of his minions are dead, his mission on Earth is now completed. Mirai (as Mebius) now plans on taking his knowledge of Earth with him back to the Land of Light to teach future Ultramen who may come to the Earth someday. As Mirai and the other members of GUYS tearfully say their goodbyes to one another, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius one last time and flies away to join Hikari and Zoffy on their long journey home. Epilogue As the members of GUYS watch on as Mebius flies away, it's revealed that several years in the future, each of them had accomplished their dreams that they had wished to pursue at the start of the series: *George resumed his Soccer Career, but now he had joined a new team. *Marina had entered the Grand Prix and won the Motorcycle World Championship. *Teppei became a successful Doctor at his Father's Hospital. *Konomi returned to her previous job as a Preschool Teacher. And lastly, Ryu had become the new Captain of GUYS. As he suits up for his next mission, a photograph of him with the past members of GUYS is seen as a reminder of the fun times he had with his previous crew. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *This episode did not feature the opening theme at the start of the episode. Instead, it is played at the end during the montage of everyone's future in GUYS. *This episode marks the 2nd appearance of Astra in the Ultraman Mebius series, but this is the first (and only) time he plays a role in the series. He is seen with his brother, Ultraman Leo, using their Ultra Double Flasher technique to help free the Sun. *This episode marked the first (and currently ONLY) time in which Zoffy had taken on a human host of any kind, with his host being Captain Sakomizu. **Additionally, this episode marked the first time we see Zoffy's transformation sequence and rise. *This episode features one of the few moments in the series in which one of the characters in the Ultraman Mebius series broke the 4th wall. when Ryu suits up as the new Captain of GUYS in the future, he faces the camera and smiles briefly before leaving off on his mission. Errors *After Zoffy joins Mebius Phoenix Brave in attacking Alien Emperor, there is a brief moment when Mebius is firing his Mebium Knight Shot into the Specium Redoublizer. The arms of Mebius's Ray is in a "+"-shaped posture, but he switches them into an "L"-shaped posture when joined by Zoffy. At one point after he switches his arms into the "L" shape, his arms are briefly but noticeably still in the "+" shape from before. *Despite the Particle Accelerator being destroyed in the previous episode, Lim Eleking is seen making a cameo appearance during the episode's end credits. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes